Talents
Talents are unique abilities which a character develops over the course of his training and active duty. These are advantages a character will have when performing certain actions or tasks or may unlock new actions which can be performed. Talents do not require tests to use. Assemble Gubbins You are an ork that is skilled at turning a pile of junk into a working piece of equipment. Some things can only be built this way. Requirement Skills: Tech Use (Int) Benefit Depending on the specialty (Weapons, Bionikks or Wheelz) you can use this to build new gear. Assemble Gubbins: Weapons allows you to build new guns or melee weapons, as well as built weapon upgrades. Assemble Gubbins: Bionikks allows you to build armor, bionikk implants or cybork bodies. Assemble Gubbins: Wheelz allows you to build vehicles such as Warbikes, Trukks or Battle Wagons. You have to have spare parts (or Gubbins) equal to half the price (rounded down) of the equipment you are building. This process takes as many rounds to complete as the number of spare parts. :Example: To build a Shoota, which has a price of 15 teef, you have to have 7 spare parts and it would take 7 rounds to build. Whenever you successfully build something, roll a d10 and apply the chart if applicable. :*1-2|Poor Quality item :*3-6|Average Quality item :*7-8|Good Quality item :*9-10|Best Quality item Used By: Mek Boy (150 XP) Beast Herding You are experienced in rounding up a certain type of animal or beast and forming a bond with them. Requirement Skills: Wrangling Fellowship: 30 Benefit Choose a type of animal, these range from the Fenrisian Wolves of the Space Wolf Chapter, to Kroot Hounds or even Grots and Squigs among Ork tribes. You may have one animal or beast of the specified type, or two in the case of Attack Squigs, considered your pet. The character has an intimate bond with these pets, whether it be his devoted care and affection or his demonstrated physical superiority. Other Characters or NPCs cannot befriend the pet using Wrangling. A character with this talent doubles his intelligence for the purpose of any Wrangling tests and may choose to substitute his fellowship for his intelligence in the test as well. Additionally he is able to make Command tests at double his fellowship. These bonuses only apply to interactions with the individual pets, not the entire beast type. It is assumed that in taking this talent the character is capable of finding and establishing a connection with the chosen beast type at the time. Rarer Beasts may need to be searched for or paid for and tamed at the GMs discretion Emperor's Benediction You are trained to grant a psyker the Emperor's Benediction. Requirement Agility 35 Benefit Should a Psyker within a number of meters equal to your Agility bonus suffer a Perils of the Warp attack you may make a single attack with any weapon. Resolve the attack as if the Psyker was a helpless target. If this attack kills the Psyker then then the Perils of the Warp does not occur. You must choose to use this talent before the Perils of the Warp check is rolled. If the psyker is killed then the power he was attempting to use does not occur. Used By: Savant-Militant (100 XP), Sergeant (100 XP), Cleric (100 XP) Free Runner You have learned to navigate your environment efficiently and at speed, allowing you to close distance or escape pursuers by moving quickly through broken terrain. Requirements Agility 40 Benefit You do not halve your movement when moving through difficult terrain, and when attempting to charge or run through difficult terrain, you gain a +20 bonus to Agility Tests to avoid falling prone. Used By: Investigator (200 XP), Nighthawk (100 XP), Sergeant (200 XP), Outlaw (100 XP), Arch-Militant Rank 1 (200 XP), Seneschal Rank 1 (100 XP), Void-Master Rank 1 (100 XP), Tier 1 Unaligned (Affinities: Agility, Fieldcraft) Gun Kata Whether through training, hypno-indoctrination, or sheer talent, you are able to wield a firearm as though it were an extension of your own hand. This gives you an edge when using such weapons in close quarters. Benefit When using a pistol in close combat, you may choose whether to test Weapon Skill or Ballistic Skill when making an attack. You also gain the +30 bonus for your target being at Point-Blank range when using a pistol in close combat. Used By: Intelligencer (300), Free Blade / Death Adept (200), Exorcist (300), Assault Veteran (300), Lieutenant-Savant (400), Cutter / Fixer (300), Tier 2 Unaligned (Affinities: Weapon Skill, Finesse) Nimble Blow Where others use brute force to deal damage in melee, you use finesse, striking at an opponent's most vulnerable and vital spots to maximize the damage dealt. Talent Groups Primitive/Primary/Low-Tech, Shock, Chain, Power, Exotic (any one) Requirements Weapon Skill 35 Benefit Choose a category of melee weapons (Primitive/Primary/Low-Tech, Shock, Chain, Power, or any single Exotic melee weapon) whose use you are trained in. When wielding one of these weapons, you may choose to apply your Agility Bonus to the weapon's damage, rather than your Strength Bonus. This Talent may not be applied to weapons with the Unwieldy quality except at the GM's discretion, as there is usually no way to wield these massive tools of destruction with anything resembling subtlety. Note that there are some exotic melee weapons in the galaxy (such as the Sollex Energy Blade) that do not normally add the user's Strength Bonus to their damage. At the GM's discretion, a character may purchase the Nimble Blow Talent and add his Agility Bonus to such a weapon's damage, but he must pay twice the normal experience cost to do so (representing the difficulty of learning to master such a bizarre implement of death). Used By: Scribe (200), Regulator (100), Shadesman (100), Priest (100), Outcast (100), Electro-Priest (200), Tier 2 Slaanesh (Affinities: Weapon Skill, Finesse) Wall Run With catlike grace, you are able to run briefly along a sheer vertical surface, opening up new avenues for attack and escape. Requirements Agility 45, Free Runner Benefit As part of a full-round Movement action (Full Move, Charge, Run etc.), you may, as a Free Action, attempt to run along an adjacent wall or other vertical surface. Make a Hard (-20) Agility or Acrobatics Test; on a success, you may move a number of meters equal to your Agility Bonus along the wall (rather than on the floor or other horizontal surface), plus one meter for each degree of success, to a maximum of your normal Move distance for that action. If you are able to move along a horizontal surface for at least four meters before attempting to use this Talent, the Difficulty of the Test is reduced to Challenging (+0). Movement along a wall need not be consecutive; for example, a character with an Agility Bonus of 4 could run two meters along a wall, two meters on the ground, and two meters along the wall again as part of a single Full Action. Note that, barring special equipment or circumstances (such as an exposed pipe or similar handhold to cling to), the character is not allowed to stand on the wall and must end his movement on a horizontal surface. Used By: Tier 2 Unaligned (Affinities: Agility, Fieldcraft) Wards and Abjurements '' 'Avaunt thee!' Trice yelled at the oncoming monster, his hands forming a hexagrammic sign in its face.'' The incunabula recoiled for a moment, then spun its blades and pounced at the chief provost. '- ''Ravenor Returned by Dan Abnett''' You know the correct words, signs and autohypnotic mental states that allow even a non-psyker to excercise their mental energies against creatures of the warp. Requirements Willpower 40 Scholastic Lore: Occult Benefit You may use a fate point to make a contested willpower roll against any warp entity or psyker within a number of meters equal to your wilpower bonus. If you succeed on the roll they are stunned for a number of rounds equal to your degree of success, minimum one. Used By: Scribe (200 XP), Arbitrator (200 XP), Exorcist (200 XP), Scholar Materium (100 XP) Warp Tamer Like the legendary Sebastien Thor himself your very presence exudes such holiness that the warp becomes calm and placid in your passing, like a savage beast soothed by celestial music. Requirement Willpower 50 Favoured by the Warp or Unshakeable Faith Benefit The navigator on any ship you occupy gains a +30 bonus on all rolls to safely navigate the warp. If you are occupying the lead ship of a fleet then all other ships recieve the same bonus. In addition, you may burn a fate point when encountering a warp phenomena to automatically cancel it. Used By: Scholar Empyrean (300xp), Heirophant (300xp)